


Take Me Out To Dinner

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Sequel to It's Just A Crush. Dave and Rupert have dinner then go home for the after party
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Kudos: 32





	Take Me Out To Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. I have another fic just to spoil y'all

They could've had their date sooner but everything changed once that prisoner escaped. Dave was fired and Rupert was put on thin ice. When Dave got a new job at the museum, Rupert was quick to move to the police station in the city. Where they continue to see each other after their shifts and sometimes they make out behind the museum. 

Then the toppats happened.

It would take months for Dave to be rescued by the government. And when he was, Rupert took him in his arms, hugging him and kissing him all over. He was so happy to see Dave again.

Then they finally had their dinner. They went to a nice restaurant and enjoyed themselves.

But this story isn't about their dinner. It's what happened after their dinner. 

After dinner, the two decide to go back to Rupert's house and it becomes apparent that the two of them have a bit too much wine with their steak.

Dave and Rupert are making out on Rupert's bed. Rupert was laying on it and Dave was on top of him as they kissed. The two slipped some tongue into their kiss. Rupert was desperate to win this tongue battle and once he heard Dave moan in their kiss, he knew he'd one.

Dave allowed Rupert's tongue to enter his mouth, moaning even more. God, he missed making out with Rupert behind the museum. And how embarrassed Rupert would be when someone would catch them.

The two broke apart, forming a thin salvia line as they part, the two of them panting.  
Rupert sat up and held Dave as he reached over to kiss and lick Dave's neck. Dave let  
out a soft moan.

"I've missed doing this to you," Rupert said as he continued.

"Rupert… don't stop" Dave said. Rupert continues on command. Dave moans louder.  
Rupert pulls apart to unbutton Dave's shirt. Dave unbuttons Rupert's shirt as well. Then they removed each other's pants. Rupert laid back down to admire his boyfriend.

"You're so beautiful Dave" Rupert said.

"You're very handsome, Rupert" Dave said. 

He leaned forward, expecting Rupert to kiss him again but he froze when he felt a tongue touch his nipple. Rupert was doing nipple play again. Dave moans.

Rupert kept licking and sucking on Dave's nipple, desperate to get all those sounds outta Dave. He then moves to the other nipple when Dave gets even louder. Good thing Rupert lives alone, he'd hate for someone to walk in as he was pleasuring his boyfriend, who he hadn't seen in months.  
Now all he wanted to do was bang him.

Rupert was so turned on by Dave that he eventually stopped teasing Dave. He sits up and pins Dave onto the bed, grabbing a hold of Dave's cock and beginning to stroke.

"Rupert… what are you doing?" Dave said.

"Remember when you blew me back at the police station?" Rupert said. "I want to return the favor" Rupert took Dave into his mouth  
Dave made a loud moan.

"Rupert" Dave said. Rupert began to suck Dave off, just like how Dave sucked him off at the police station. Dave was finally in a bedroom so now he can hurt his throat as he cried out his boyfriend's name.

Rupert could feel Dave getting closer as he tasted the precum so he decided to be nice and let Dave finish in his mouth. Dave cried out as he spilled his insides into Rupert's mouth. Rupert took the whole thing inside his mouth, swallowing it whole. He wipes anything else away with his hand onto the sheets. He sits up, looking at the mess that was his boyfriend panting like crazy.

"You okay Dave? Was that too much?" Rupert said. Dave sits up and pushes Rupert onto the bed and climbs on top of him.

"I'm fine," Dave said. "Rupert… I want you so badly. I've been wanting you for so long. I would cry every night because I imagined you kissing me and holding me at night. Like you used to. I've missed you so much Rupert. Give it to me already"

Rupert felt bad. All those nights alone. Dave felt terrible. But now they were together and this night, it was only them. Just for tonight, Rupert would make it worth it.

Rupert pulled out his shaft and Dave positioned himself so his entrance at touching the tip of Rupert's cock.

"Whenever you're ready Davey" Rupert said lovingly. Dave slowly entered Rupert, making a soft moan as he went down on his boyfriend. Soon, his entire length was inside Dave. He missed his feeling so much. The closet wasn't the only place they banged. 

They also banged a few times in Dave's house and one time Rupert's cop car and behind a bush. And there was this one time in the karaoke room but more on that later.

Rupert's mind became numb as Dave began to buckle his hips up and down, riding Rupert. So numb in fact, that Rupert didn't realize he was making more noise than Dave.

"Dave… oh god Dave…" Rupert said. "You're good at this. Keep going"

Dave goes faster, both of them begin to moan in sync this time.

"Dave…" Rupert said.

"Rupert" Dave said. Without warning, Dave goes at full speed. Rupert is grabbing onto the sheets, practically screaming Dave's name at this point.

"Dave," Rupert said. "I'm so close. So close"  
"So am I" Dave said. With one final thrust, Rupert releases into Dave and Dave releases all over the two of them. The both of them painted, unable to speak from screaming out each other's name.

Dave got off of Rupert and laid down next to him, getting under the covers with him.  
The two cuddled for a moment.

"Rupert" Dave spoke. "I wanna get married"  
Rupert turned to him. 

"Huh?" Rupert said.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Dave said. "I've made a decision. I want to be with you forever Rupert. I don't want to leave your side ever again. I don't wanna be alone in a cell again"

"Well, if you really want to," Rupert said. "Then I would love to marry you Dave" 

Rupert kisses Dave's cheek.

"I love you Dave" Rupert said.

"I love you too Rupert" Dave said. Then the two drifted off to sleep. It's good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a fic where Dave tops. Who knows? Also Curtisson fic is next


End file.
